


Wrench

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: No longer astray.





	Wrench

**Author's Note:**

> for luxken27's summer mini-challenge, 2013. 'rebel'

"What are you making now, Yoon?"

"Something different."

And then Yoon had managed to set off a rather Rube Goldbergian disaster of falling things and spilling other things and even a minor explosion from just one dropped wrench which pretty much ensured that thereafter no one wandered close enough to ask her any more questions while she worked.

But she was making something different, something that would make a difference and definitely something that was needed.

As long as maybe no one was around to spur her clumsiness and poor timing into overdrive... She did just fine on her own.


End file.
